No Dentist Please
by Wishlist93
Summary: Mulder has toothaches but he doesn't want to go to the dentist. Cute oneshot! MSR! Please R/R! :


Title: No dentist please

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully are sadly not mine :(

Summary: Mulder has toothaches but he doesn't want to go to the dentist. Cute oneshot! MSR! Please R/R!

**No Dentist Please**

It was friday. Mulder and Scully were sitting in the bureau doing paperwork. No, Scully was doing paperwork but Mulder was doing absolutely nothing. It was 2 PM and they had to be finished at 4 PM.

"Mulder, Skinner wants these papers on his desk in two hours and you're just sitting there doing absolutely nothing...." She said, keeping her eyes on the papers in front of her. Mulder didn't answer her.

"Mulder, could you help me please?" She said, annoyed.

"I-I don't think I can..." He muttered and shook his head.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked and looked at him. She saw him wince in pain.

"Mulder? Mulder! What's wrong?" She asked, worried and rushed to his side. He laid a hand on his cheek and closed his eyes, obviously being in pain.

"What's wrong, Mulder? Where does it hurt?" She asked him.

"I...I have the devil of a toothache." He whispered. Scully sighed.

"Well...You need to go to the dentist then, Mulder." She told him.

"Oh nooo." He whimpered like a child. Scully laughed.

"Mulder, how come you're afraid of the dentist?" She asked, still laughing a little.

"Not funny, Scully...not at all." He said, grabbing his cheek once again.

"Promise me that you're going to see the dentist today." She said.

"I can't prom-"

"Promise me, Fox William Mulder." She said, breaking him off. Mulder sighed.

"All right. I'm going to the dentist today." He finally said and nodded.

"Good," She said and sat back down on her chair. "and now let's hurry with the paperwork so that we can go home soon."

**Five hours later. 7 PM.**

Scully was sitting on the couch reading a novel when suddenly her phone rang. She laid her book on the table and rushed into the bedroom to get the phone.

"Scully." She said.

"Hey Scully, it's me."

"Hey Mulder, what's up?" She asked him.

"Umm...I just realized that I don't have any aspirins. Do you have some?"

"Let me guess...you didn't went to see the dentist and now you've intense pain?" She asked.

"Uhh yeah, you're right." He answered and Scully just shook her head and hang up the phone. She sat down on the bed and waited...23 seconds later her phone rang once again. She picked it up and smiled.

"Yes?" She said, nicely.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" She heard him say.

"Well...I just wanted to show you what a complete fool you are."

"That's mean, Scully."

"Whatever...do you want me to come over or what?"

"Yeah." He said.

"I'm on my way. I'll bring some aspirins." She said and hang up the phone. She grabbed her car keys and rushed out of the door.

**20 minutes later.**

Scully knocked on Mulder's door and it only took him a few seconds to open it.

"Hey." He said with a frown. Scully's eyes went wide as she saw his swollen cheek.

"Oh my god, Mulder. You look...horrible." She said gently and entered his apartment.

"Thanks a lot..." He muttered and closed the door behind her.

"No, I mean..." She said, walking towards him. "Let me take a look at this." She said and lifted her hands up to his face.

"Ouch!" He said and pushed her hands away.

"Sorry..." She said and bit back a laugh. "You know this wouldn't have happened if you had listened to me, Mulder."

"I know." He just said and sighed. Scully took out the aspirins and gave two of them to Mulder.

"Only two?" He asked.

"Are you kidding me? Two is more than enough for a tough guy like you..."

"I'm not that tough, Scully."

"I know." She muttered. "It's not healthy to eat pills like they're potato chips or something. Two is enough for now. You can take one later before you go to bed." She told him. He nodded and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Scully followed him.

"Do you have ice in your freezer?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I think so." He answered. She took out the ice and wrapped a cloth around it while Mulder swallowed the pills. They both walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Do you want to lie down? I could move-"

"No, it's okay." He said, interrupting her.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded. Scully leaned towards him and pushed the cloth softly against his swollen cheek, he grimaced in pain.

"Sorry..." Scully muttered.

"Hold onto it and continue to push it against your cheek. It's going to ease the pain soon." She told him.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" He asked a little later, putting the cloth aside. Scully grabbed it and held it against his cheek once again. He sighed. "Yeah, let's watch a movie."

"Scully," He said, shaking his head. "it's all better now..."

"Oh yeah, I can see that. Your face looks like a football." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Scully, you're mean and I think-"

"Open your mouth, Mulder." She said, cutting him off.

"What?" He asked, wide-eyed.

"Open your mouth so I can take a look at it."

"No!" He protested.

"Come on, Mulder." She said, sighing.

"Eww! No way!"

"Stop being so stubborn, Mulder."

"It's my mouth, it's private. I don't want you or anybody else to pick my teeth."

"I just wanted to take a look. I'm a doctor, remember?" She said to him.

"But no dentist..." He muttered.

"True. Okay... I can't and I don't want to force you but can you at least keep holding the cloth against your cheek?"

"Yeah." He said and took the cloth out of her hands and pushed it against his cheek. She smiled.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" She asked him.

"You pick." He just said.

"The Dentist." She said and grinned at him.

"That's going to be so much fun..." He said, shaking his head and closing his eyes for a moment. "I guess I deserve it, huh?" He asked, looking at her with a small smile.

"Oh, yes." She laughed and leaned against him. He nodded, biting his lip and wrapped an arm around her.

_**The End**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

**A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? Make me happy...please review :)**


End file.
